I love you, I love him
by luvlegurl200
Summary: Ziva finally admits to her self about her feelings for Tony. But will another man come in the way of all that? Is the new man the man that Ziva really thinks he is? Set after Ziva and Ray break up. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Sorry stupid title.
1. Chapter 1

My first NCIS story. I hope you like it :)

"I'm totally going to beat you, Zee-Vah.", Tony said smiling slyly. Ziva smiled back.

"There is no way in heaven Tony.", Ziva said staring Tony down. Tony sighed.

"It's hell Ziva.", he said sighing. She could be so oblivious sometimes. Tony thought it was some what cute though.

"What's hell?", she asked, confused. Tony laughed, still not taking his eyes off of the sexy ninja chick.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." All of the sudden he felt a sneeze coming on. He had had a small cold and was still recovering.

"Shit.",he said, trying to hold his breath. His eyes began to water as the sneeze built up.

"What is the matter Tony? Afraid you will loose?", Ziva asked smirking.

"N..N.. ACHOOOO!" Tony blinked. The sneeze rang threw out the bull pin. He looked at Ziva who had a disgusted look on her face. She grabbed a tissue and started

wiping her face off.

"Disgusting Tony! You got your snot and spit all over my face!", she yelled. Tony smiled and began laughing.

"Hahaha! Tell.. tell me.. you.. didn't... like that!" , he said in between spurts of laughter. Ziva glared at him.

"That will be easy. I do not liked being sneezed on!" That of course only made Tony laugh louder. His laugh was contagious. Ziva started lauhing too.

"I still won Tony! You owe me a drink tonight!", she said laughing.

"I.. demand.. A REMATCH!", Tony shouted. Ziva shook her head.

"Not.. until.. you get over that cold!" No one relized that Gibbs had walked in. He was glaring at them both.

"What's so funny?", he asked looking in between the two. They both stopped laughing and scrambled to stand up.

"Boss.. we were just.. uh.. umm-"

"Ya DiNozzo. I know what laughing is. I was just wondering why the hell you two aren't doing your paper work.", Gibbs asked still glaring.

"Well.. Gibbs.. we were actually finished with our paper work." Gibbs looked at Ziva.

"Then what the hell are you still doing here? I was aware that Tony owed you a drink." Ziva and Tony both looked at eachother. They grabbed their things and

walked out to the elevator. Ziva looked at Tony.

"How did he know about that?", Ziva asked. Tony shrugged his shoulders, clearly just as bewildered as Ziva was.

"It's got me stumped."

* * *

><p>Ziva and Tony arrived at the bar and saw that it was clearly crowded. Tony looked to Ziva.<p>

"Do you just want to buy some beer at the super market then go to my house and watch a movie?", he asked, nearly shouting. Ziva shook her head. Tony was

some what disapointed.

"Nahh. We can find a place to sit." They spotted some seats just right up at the bar. They pushed past at least 30 people to get to there destination.

"Alright Zee-Vah. What would you like to drink? Get anything. I'm paying.", Tony said as soon as they sat down. Ziva smiled.

"I think I am in the mood for a Zombie." Tony's eyes widened.

"You sure Zee? That drink is kinda strong." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Do you take me as week Tony?", she asked narrowing her eyes. Tony held up his hands and shook his head.

"No. Not at all. You are anything but." He turned in his seat and motioned to the bartender.

"We'll take two Zombies over here. And a couple of beers."

* * *

><p>The next morning Ziva was getting ready for her morning jog. She pulled on her Nikes and headed out the door. She was just rounding the corner out of the hall<p>

when she ran smack into someone.

"Damn it!", she yelled falling backwards. Someone caught her though. Ziva looked up and her eyes widened. It was a handsome man with dark brown hair and

bright blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry ma'am.", he said with a some what southern accent. It was deep and Ziva thought it was very sexy.

"It is alright. I should of been looking out." The man smiled and Ziva's heart began to race. She smiled back.

"I'm Joshua.", the man said extending a hand. Ziva shook it.

"I am Ziva.", she said.

"I like it. That's a very pretty name." Ziva blushed.

"Thank you. Your name is very nice also." The stranger let out a small laugh.

"Thanks." The man touched Ziva's forehead. She winced. The man drew his hand back fast. Ziva then touched her forehead and pulled her hand back to find blood.

She must of smacked it on his strong, handsome chin.

"I'm really sorry about that. Let me make it up to you. How about we get coffee sometime?",he asked. Ziva smiled.

"It is really not your fault, but I would love to get coffee. Do you have a phone?" The man nodded.

"Here you go.", he said handing her his phone. She typed her number in to it and handed it back to him quickly.

"Well, I better be going. I have to get to work.", Ziva said smiling. Joshua smiled back at her.

"Alright. It was very nice to meet you Ziva." Joshua walked past Ziva. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She went back inside to find a

bandage to put over her forehead. She walked back out of her apartment and out to her car. She pulled out of her parking spot and headed to work. Joshua was

on her mind the whole way.

* * *

><p>She was smiling all day. In fact, she couldn't stop. Tony gave her a weird look when he walked in. He was late as usual. Ziva usually got on his case about that,<p>

but she didn't today. Tony was staring at her. He wondered why she looked so happy. Maybe it was because of the fun night they had last night. That thought put

a smile on his face.

"So Ziva, why are you so smiley today?", he asked faking suspicion. He thought he knew, but he still asked anyway, just to hear her say it. Ziva looked at Tony

and her smile grew even widder.

"Well, someone new moved into my apartment. His name is Joshua. We ran into eachother this morning. He wants to get coffee." Tony's frown fell. He quickly put

it back up before Ziva could notice.

"That's great Zee. Do you know what I did last night? I had this smoking hot babe over. She was a blonde of course. Real pretty. We had a great time. Of course

the neighbors threatened to call the cops if we didn't keep the noise down.", he said faking a laugh. Ziva wrinkled her nose.

"When do you never have someone over?" There had been plenty of times he hadn't had anyone over. He just says he does to try and make Ziva jealous. It never

worked though. She didn't love him like he loved her. He didn't want to admit it because inside, he was afraid. He was afraid of rejection and commitment.

He didn't hear Ziva jabbering on about this 'Joshua guy'. He honestly didn't want to know anything more about him. He hated him already just because he got

Ziva's attention. The only thing he heard was Gibbs come in and yell,

"Grab your gear! We got a dead marine."


	2. Chapter 2

***Sorry it took me soo long to post! Hope you enjoy!***

**Disclaimer- I do no own NCIS. If I did, then Tony and Ziva would of been together a long time ago.**

The ride to the crime scene was quiet, besides the squeels of the tires, seeing as that Ziva was driving. She kept sneaking peeks back at Tony, wondering what was wrong with him. They got to the crime scene in record time, and Ziva pulled Tony off to the side.

"Okay Tony. Splash it.", she said irritated yet worried. Tony wrinkled up his eyebrows. "Splash what?" Ziva rolled her eyes. "Tony do not play dumb. Tell me what is wrong.", she asked, slightly more annoyed. Tony smiled and laughed. "Ohh... You mean SPILL it. That totally makes sen-" "Tony. What is wrong?", Ziva asked softly. Tony turned around and walked away. "Nothing Ziva.", he called over his shoulder. "Just... Nothing." Ziva was about to call after him but Gibbs had her bag and tag, and Tony went off with Gibbs to talk to the witnesses.

Ziva walks over to Mcgee. "Mcgee, I have a question." Mcgee looks over at Ziva, a little frightened. After all, Tony did make him go through Ziva's emails. "I didn't do it! Tony made me! He wanted to see if you were talking to any other men. I swear Ziva, I would of never gone through your emails, if it had been up to me." Ziva smirked.

"I already knew about the emails Tim. I was actually going to ask you... is something wrong with Tony?" Mcgee shrugged. "Heck if I know Ziva. He's YOUR partner."

* * *

><p>Ducky was examining the body when he found a peculiar marking on the right hand of Pety Officer Michael R. Dunst. He looks at it closer with a magnifying glass. It was a tattoo of a name. It read '<em>Emily.J'. <em>At that moment, Gibbs walked in. "What do ya got for me Duck?" Ducky motioned for Gibbs. "Come have a look at this Jethro." Ducky pulls up the image on the overhead. Gibbs squints his eyes. "That say Emily.J?", Gibbs asked turning to face Ducky. Ducky nods. Gibbs walks out to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Ziva is looking over at Tony, who seems to be staring into space. The elevator dings and both of their heads whip around to see Gibbs. "David, Dinozzo, got anything?", He asks impatiently. Ziva nods. She stands up. "Pety Officer Dunst, was not a single man. He had a wife. They seperated, but never offically got a divorce." "And? What was her name Ziva?", asked Gibbs. "Her name was Emily Jacobs.", finished Tony. Gibbs nodded his head. "Tony, Ziva, find out where the hell she's at."<p>

* * *

><p>Tony drove to Emily's house, not once speaking a word to Ziva. The car was dead quiet. And Ziva couldn't stand it. "Tony, I know something is wrong, and I am going to find out sooner or later." Tony laughed. "No, Ziva. Because nothing is wrong with me." "Is it because of the man I met this morning?" Tony's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. Dead on. It took everything he had not to spill all of his feelings right then and there. So, he laughed instead. "Ziva, Ziva, Ziva", He said shaking his head. "It is none of my concern whom you date. Honestly, I could care less." Ziva flinched back at the last four words, and Tony knew he had said something wrong. "I.. I didn't mean that I don't care Zi-" "It is fine. We have reached our destination anyways."<p>

Tony pulled the car into the long drive way. Apparently the young officer was a farmer. Ziva's nose wrinkled and she pinched it shut. "What is that horrible smell!?" Tony looked over and laughed. "That Ziva, is the smell of money." Ziva's brows furrowed together. "Tony, I am sure money does not smell like that." Just then, there was a loud bang coming from inside the house. Ziva quickly withdrew her gun, and Tony followed suite. They reached the front door. Ziva nodded at Tony, to open it. He slowly swung open the door and Ziva peered around the corner, finger on the trigger of her gun. "Clear.", she said, as Tony followed her inside. They quietly began to search the rest of the house. "Clear!", Ziva called. "Clear in here too." Tony looked out the window over at the barn. It's door was wide open. He began to walk outside and towards the barn, Ziva following quickly behind him. They had made it to the door of the barn when someone ran out with a gun. "Don't move.", she said quietly. Ziva slowly pulled her NCIS badge out. "Relax. NCIS. Are you Emily Jacobs?", Ziva asked calmly. The girl lowered her weapon and breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes. Yes, I am. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." Tony raised an eyebrow. "And, who might that be?" The girl motioned for them to follow her. "I'll make some coffee and explain it all inside. I don't like to be out in the open.", Emily said nervously looking around. Tony and Ziva gave eachother strange looks, but nonetheless, followed Emily.

The three were drinking a cup of coffee when Tony looked at Emily and cleared his throat. "So, who were you expecting?" Emily sighed. "Look, I know you're here because of my ex husbands death. I only know that, because I have been, I guess, spying on him." Tony gave Emily a weird look. Emily rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that. It's not in a weird, stalkerish way. Look, I'm not who you think I am. And I'm only telling you this because my cover was already blown a long time ago. I'm a spy from Russia. I've been living in America for so long, my accent is barely even there. I was sent to watch over Michael. My boss knew he was involved with a very risky buisness. I don't even know what it was. The reason Michael and I split up, was because he was catching on to me. Little did I know though, that he knew all along. He was part of, a club, I guess you could call it. They kill spies for fun. Michael wasn't even his real name. It was Marcus Baldera. And the person you have now, is the real Pety Officer Michael. I created a fake ID to make everyone think I was his wife. The real marine's wife died a few years back, from child birth. Marcus and I both got plastic surgey to make ourselves look like someone else. Marcus killed Michael, because people had started to catch on to him too. Marcus is smart, cunning. Do not underestimate him."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony and Ziva made it back to headquarters, with Emily. They walked over to their desks when Gibbs came in. "Mind telling me who this is?", He asks Tony and Ziva. Tony clears his throat. "Boss, this is Emily Jacobs. She is a spy from Russia." Gibbs looks over at her and squints. "Come with me.", he says waving her over. "We need to talk." Emily looks nervously at Gibbs, then follows him to the conference room. Ziva looks at Tony. "So, we are back to square one yes?" Tony shrugs and sits down at his desk. Ziva's phone rings. She looks down and sees that it's Joshua. She smiles and picks up. "Hello.", She says smirking. '_Hello gorgeous. I was wondering if you could meet me for lunch_.' Ziva laughs. "Where do you want to meet?" '_How about that diner across the street from the apartments?' _"Sounds good.", They say their goodbyes and hang up. Ziva looks up at Tony, to be met by curious eyes. "Who was that?", He asks smirking. "Your... boyfriend?" Ziva rolls her eyes. "It is none of your buisness Tony. I will see you later.", She says as she picks up her purse and jacket, and heads to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Ziva is on her way to the diner when she stops dead in her tracks. Something doesn't feel right. There's a feeling of dread that goes all the way to her bones. She shivers. Before she can turn around, she hears a gun shot. She pulls out her gun, but it's too late. The shooter is gone. She stumbles. She reaches down to her stomach and pulls her hand back up. It's covered in blood. She hears sirens in the distance, but she can't wrap her head around anything. She's slowly loosing conciousness. She falls and her body succumbs to the darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>Tony is playing tetris on his phone when Gibbs strides quickly past his desk. "Pretty crazy story, huh boss?" Gibbs comes over and head slaps him. Tony grimaces. "Dinozzo, get off that thing and go get in my car." Tony jumps up. "Where we going Boss?", Tony asks following Gibbs to the elevator. "I just got a call from Ziva's phone. She's been shot." Tony's grin fades into a look of worry. "Is... is she okay?" "I don't know Tony."<p>

* * *

><p>Tony and Gibbs walk quickly into the hospital and to the receptionist's desk. They get directions to the waiting room where they sit. Tony notices another man walk in and sit down. They sit and wait for hours. A doctor walks in. "Friends and family of, Ziva David?" All three men stand up. Tony looks over at the stranger and squints. He looks back over to the doctor. "Is she alright?", Tony asks worried. The doctor nods. "We got the bullet removed. Lucky for her it didn't penetrate any of the organs. It almost cut through her spinal cord though. A half an inch further, and she would be dead." Tony felt nauseous. Those last words kept ringing in his head. <strong>'<strong>**A half an inch further, and she would be dead'** He was going to get that bastard who hurt his Ziva. "Can we see her now?", asked Tony. The doctor nodded. "Yes. But only one at a time. And make it quick. She needs her rest." The doctor walks off and Tony looks back over at the stranger. "I'm assuming you're Joshua?", asks Tony coldly. Joshua smiles and holds out a hand. "Yes sir. I assume you're Ziva's partner, Tony?" Tony looks at his hand, but doesn't shake it. "You assume correctly. Now, where exactly were you when Ziva got shot? Hmm?", Tony asks accusingly. "I was sitting at a table across the street, waiting for Ziva. We were gonna have lunch. I saw her when she got shot. I'm the one who called the ambulance, and I'm the one who called Gibbs.", Joshua said motioning to Gibbs. Tony glared at Joshua. "How-" "Tony. Let him go visit Ziva.", Gibbs says as he head slaps Tony. Joshua smiles and nods at Gibbs, and walks off to Ziva's room. Tony looks at Gibbs bewildered. "What was that for? I was trying to get information out of him! There's something off about that guy boss, and I don't want Ziva to be around him." Gibbs nods. "I agree Tony. He's up to something. But we have to act like we don't know." Tony nodded his head and sat down.

* * *

><p>It was Gibbs' turn to go back and visit Ziva. Tony elected to go last. Gibbs walked in the door and Ziva turned and smiled. "Shalom Gibbs." Gibbs smirks and walks over to her. He softly gives her a head slap. Ziva smiles. "Thank you for that. I needed it." "You're welcome Ziver. So, tell me more about this Joshua." , Gibbs asks. Ziva smiles. "Well, I just met him this morning. I don't really know much about him yet. We were going to have lunch today... Well, I know he is from the South. You can tell by his accent. He is very kind. And that's all really." Gibbs nods. "Just be carful Ziva.", Gibbs tells Ziva, looking her straight in the eye. The nurse comes in. "Times up. I'm sending the next visitor in. Is that alright with you Ms. David?" Ziva nods. Gibbs stands up from his chair and leans over to give Ziva a kiss on the forehead. "Get better Ziver.", Gibbs says smiling. Ziva smiles back. "Thank you Gibbs." Gibbs walks out, and Tony walks back in. "Hey Zee-Vah! Looking good! Hospital gown is definately not your color though. Especially ones with a pink bow tie patern." Ziva rolls her eyes, but laughs, and then winces. Tony smiles. "How ya feeling zi?", he asks softly sitting in the chair next to her bed. Ziva snorts. "Like a million does." Tony laughs. "What? Ziva asks looking confused. "Bucks. Like a million bucks." Ziva rolls her eyes. "Your american idioms!"<p>

Tony stares at her. Ziva looks over. "What are you staring at?", she asks. Tony shakes his head. "Nothing. I'm just glad you're okay." Ziva smiles, and grabs Tony's hand. "Thank you Tony." Tony smiles and squeezes Ziva's hand. "Anytime Zi."


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva lay awake that night, long after Tony, Gibbs, and Joshua left. She had an odd feeling. Like someone was watching her. She pushed the nurses's button. The nurse walked quickly in and smiled. "What can I do for you Ms. David?", she asked fluffing Ziva's pillow. "I just need something to make me sleep." The nurse smiled. "I'll go talk to the doctor and see what I can do." Ziva nodded her head. "Yes. Thank you.", She said smiling. The nurse smiled back and walked out of the room.

Outside, a man watched a nurse walk into his targets room. He chuckled darkly. "I will get you Ziva. I may have failed this time, but I can assure you, I won't the second time." At that moment a black car pulled up to the man. He quickly got in and they sped off.

Ziva heard the noise and jumped, groaning. She shook her head. "There is no one outside Ziva. Calm down.", She told herself. The nurse walked in with two little pills and a water. "Take one, and if it doesn't work in half an hour, take the other one.", she said smiling. Ziva smiled back. "Thank you." The nurse nodded and walked back out. Ziva tipped her head back and dropped both pills in, ignoring the doctor's orders, and downed half her water bottle. She lay back and closed her eyes, visions of Tony, and Joshua danced behind her eyelids.

* * *

><p>Tony couldn't go to sleep. He tossed and turned. Eventually he went to his fridge, pulled out a beer, and sat down on the couch. He couldn't shake the feeling he had about Joshua. Of course, maybe that's because he was jealous. He shook his head and took a drink of his beer. He reached for the remote and clicked on the television. He needed to get his mind of Ziva and Joshua. He flipped through the channels and finally settled on the the notebook. He knew this movie by heart, and mouthed the words. This movie reminded him of Ziva. He groaned and put his head in his hands. He chugs his beer and then looks through his contacts to see if some lonely girl is willing to come to his place so late at night.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily had gone over to Gibbs' place, to be protected from Marcus. He tossed her a pillow and blanket. She caught them with ease. "I appreciate you letting me stay here, but I can protect myself. I'm Russian. I learn from the best." Gibbs smirked. "You have no idea how bad people like that can be.", He said. She cocked an eyebrow. "And.. I suppose YOU do?", she asked walking over to him. Gibbs spun around, memory and pain flashing across his face. "Ya.", he said nodding. Emily pursed her lips. "Could you tell me? Or is it too personal?", she asked softly. Gibbs looks her in the eye. "My wife and daughter. Killed for no reason.", He said quietly. Emily's eyes soften. "I'm sorry agent Gibbs. I had no idea..." Gibbs shakes his head. "Never say sorry. It's a sign of weakness." He points down the hall. "First door on the right is the guest bedroom. Right across is the bathroom. I leave for work in the morning at Oh-Fivehundred. Be up and ready.", He says before walking off to the basement. Emily calls after him. "Thanks!"<p>

* * *

><p>Ziva wakes up the next morning to a nurse checking her stomach. The nurse looks up and smiles. "Good morning. I'm just checking the stitches, making sure everything set nicely. Are you comfortable? Is there any pain?", She asks. Ziva gives a small nod. "There is a dull ache to the right." The nurse smiles and nods. "That's good. It means everything is going right. It's perfectly normal." Ziva ignored what the nurse said. "When will I be released?", she asked hopefully. The nurse responds, "Depending on your progress tomorrow, probably in a couple days. You were very lucky Ms. David. Will that be all?" Ziva nodded. The nurse smiled. "Breakfast will be by in about an hour. Just press the button if you need anything.", she said before walking out.<p>

* * *

><p>Tony makes his way to the hospital, to see how his favorite ninja is doing. He goes to the receptionist's desk, and checks in before making his way down the long hallway. He stops at Ziva's door, flowers in hand and knocks. "Come in!", Ziva called. Tony walked in to see Ziva laying back flipping through channels. She ended up turning it off. She looked over and smiled. "Good morning Tony.", she says. Tony grins and pulls the flowers out from behind his back. "Good morning Zee-vah!" Ziva laughs. "I'm assuming those are for me?",she asks cockily. Tony sets them on the side table. "You are correct Ms. David. And they are your favorites. White daisies." Ziva frowns. "My favorite flowers are red roses." Tony mentally kicks himself. "I shoulda known! I don't know any-" Ziva laughs. Tony frown at her. "I am pulling your arm tony. I love white daisies." Tony laughs. "Leg. You're pulling my leg." Ziva looks at him confused. "Why would I pull your leg?" Tony shakes his head and laughs. "Never mind Zee. I gotta go. I'm gonna be late to work." Ziva grabs Tony's arm as he gets up to leave. "Wait. I have to tell you something.", she says.<p>

He sits down and looks at her with concern. "Ziva, is everything alright?",he asks cautiously. "Yes. Well, no. I don't know. I couldn't go to sleep last night. I kept thinking there was someone outside my window, watching me. And then I heard tire squeels right outside my window." Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay well, I'll stay with you until we catch the shooter." Ziva shook her head. "No, Tony. That is not necessary." Tony gingerly grabs her face and makes her look at him. "Ziva, I am staying with you. And no one can stop me. Not you, not even Gibbs." Ziva motions to the door. "Why don't you tell him that."

Tony jumps back. "Ahh... Uhh... Boss.. Hi. I was.. uh.. just telling Ziva-" Gibbs heads slaps him. "Save it DiNozzo. It's a good Idea." Tony looks at Gibbs shocked. Ziva laughs at Tony then gives Gibbs a similar look. "Gibbs, I can take care of myself." Gibbs looks at Ziva. "Don't make me headslap you too agent David. While I'm protecting Emily, McGee is tracking down the doctor who did the facial reconstruction on Marcus, the only one that leaves is DiNozzo."

**(Sorry! I know that this chapter was pretty slow and boring. But, I'm working on it. Reviews make me happy!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony sat next to Ziva's bed clipping his toenails. Ziva looked at him disgustedly. "Must you do that right next to me?", she asks wrinkling her nose. Tony looks at her and smiles. He puts his foot in her face. "Do you like my smelly feet Ziva?", he asks laughing. Ziva pushes his foot away. "Tony, you are so childish." Tony chuckles and puts his socks and shoes back on. Ziva looks back at Tony. "You can leave to take a shower you know. You are beginning to smell as bad as your feet." Tony frowns and smells his armpit. He winces. "Ya. I think you're right. I will be right back.", he says getting up. He walks to the doorway only to be met by Joshua.

"Hello agent DiNozzo. Long time no see.", Joshua says smiling. Tony rolls his eyes. "Not long enough.", Tony mumbles. He steps out of the way and lets Joshua come into Ziva's room. Ziva looks toward the door and smiles. "Hello Joshua. You have not been to visit in a while.", Ziva says. Joshua smiles. "Sorry Ziva. I have been caught up at work. How are you doing?", he asks smiling back. Ziva's face brightens up. "The doctor said I would be out of here tomorrow." Joshua smiles. "That's good. I still have yet to take you on a date." Ziva smiles. Tony, who has not left yet walks back to Ziva's bed. "Ya, I'm looking forward to the date too.", Tony says cockily. Ziva looks at him and glares. Joshua looks confused.

"What?", Joshua asks. Ziva turns to him and rolls her eyes. "Since I was shot, Tony has to stay with me at all times. Much to my annoyance. That is, until they catch whoever did this.", She says motioning to her body. Then she turns to Tony. "Speaking of, did you not have somewhere to be Tony?", She asks annoyed. Tony starts to protest. "But-" "Tony, I will be fine. Joshua is here." Tony's shoulders droop. "Fine. Call me if you need me." Ziva turns to Joshua when she's sure Tony left. "I am sorry. He can be such a big baby." Joshua raises an eyebrow. "Seems to me... that Tony likes you." Ziva laughs. "Tony does NOT like me. If he did then he wouldn't have so many 'friends' sleeping over." Joshua grins. "Perhaps, he's lying?" Ziva furrows her eyebrows, and shakes her head. Ziva sighs. Joshua looks at Ziva and smiles. He slowly leans in, never breaking eye contact. Ziva's heart flutters and she closes the short distance. _'This is not right.'_, Thought Ziva. No, this was the first time she kissed him. Maybe it will feel right when she is no longer in danger of being killed.

* * *

><p>Tony, still sulking is almost out to his car when he remember he left his phone. "Damn.", he says turning around. He checks back in and walks down to Ziva's room. What he sees in there breaks his heart in two. There, kissing his partner, who he is in love with, who he would take a bullet for, is the snake of a man, that Tony just wants to punch in the face. He puts his usual cheeky DiNozzo grin on and clears his throat. Ziva and Joshua jump and look over at Tony. Ziva glares coldy at Tony. "Sorry to interupt your little make out session, but I forgot my phone. How silly of me." He walks over to the table and picks up his phone. "I'm leaving now.", he says.<p>

Tony walks out, tears welling up in his eyes. "Come on DiNozzo. Pull yourself together. You're a man for crying out loud." He walks to his car and gets in. He leans back in his seat and exhales. He starts up his car and heads toward his apartment complex. He parks and looks at his phone, and sees that he has a missed call from Abby. He dials her number and listens to the ringing. She picks up. _'Tony! Why didn't you answer me! I wanted to know how Ziva is doing! Oh my gosh. She died didn't she? Tell me she didn't die Tony!" _Tony chuckles. And then glares ahead of him. "No Abbs, she didn't die. She's just perfectly fine with what's-his-nuts-from the South." He hears Abby sigh.

'_Tony, are you jealous?' _Tony forces a laugh. "What? Me? Jealous? C'mon Abby! I thought you knew me!" '_I DO know you Tony. Which is why I know you're jealous, and that you're in love with Ziva.' _Tony stares at the phone in shock, then keeps on talking to Abby. "You gathered all of that?" Tony can practically see Abby rolling her eyes right now. _'I'm not stupid Tony.' _Tony sighs. "Ya. Ya I know Abbs. And fine. I'll admit it. I am a little jealous of Mr. South. Okay, a LOT jealous. And I am in love with Ziva. Deeply in love. But, she's doesn't feel the same way as I do, so I shouldn't be wasting my time. I gotta go though Abbs. I'm at my apartment. Ziva sent me here to take a shower." Abby sighs again. _'Okay. Love you Tony. Please give Ziva my love too.' _Tony smiled. "Will do Abbs. Love you too.", and with that Tony hung up and got out of his car.

* * *

><p>Joshua and Ziva were sitting in Ziva's room watching 'MythBusters'. Ziva rolls her eyes. "This show is ridiculous.", she says snorting. Joshua grins. "You can always change the channel." Ziva smiles. "I am actually quite enjoying it. And I now understand why Tony enjoys it so much. This is one of his favorite shows.", Ziva says. Joshua looks at Ziva and frowns. "For someone who's just your partner, you sure seem to talk about him a lot." Without taking her eyes off the screen, Ziva replies. "Well, of course I do. I love him.", Ziva relizes what she had just said and mentally kicked herself. "I... I mean I..." Joshua shakes his head. "It's alright. I could sense there was somethin goin on." Ziva shakes her head. "There is <strong>nothing<strong> going on between Tony and I. I can promise you that." Joshua smiles and then looks at his wrist watch. "I have to go.", he stands up and heads for the door. "Please do not leave. I am sorry for what I said." Joshua smiles again. "Don't worry bout it. It's not that. I just have somewhere to be.", He walks back over to Ziva and kisses her on the head. "I'll see ya later.", Joshua says. "Goodbye Joshua.", Ziva says smiling. Joshua turns to Ziva and smiles, then walks out of the room. Ziva sighs, and closes her eyes.

* * *

><p>Tony gets back to Ziva's room and sees that she's sleeping. He sits in the chair next to her bed. He brushes a brown strand of hair from her face. He looks up at the television and smiles, seeing that 'MythBusters' is on. He reclines in the chair and leans back, watching the television. He quickly falls asleep.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva wakes up smiling, excited to be going home. She looks around confused. It's not even light out. She looks at the clock. It reads 8:30 pm. '_That is when I fell asleep.' _She thought to herself. She looks around more, and notices, she is alone. It's pitch black and she's in a tunnel. She spots a light up ahead. She races to where the light is and sees that it's a door. She is pulled out into the light. And as she looks around, she notices it to be NCIS' autopsy room. She looks around and notices all of her friends. Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Gibbs, McGee, and Tony are all there sobbing, with black roses in their hands. She tries to move and speak, but she can't. She hears Ducky declare her dead. Then she sees it. A black shadow. It has a gun. It aims it's gun at Tony first. Ziva finds her voice "Nooo!", she screams.

Her eyes burst open and she sees Tony standing over her, hands on her shoulders, a worried look on his face. She looks at the clock. 6 a.m. She looks back at Tony and blinks. "T..Tony? What happened.?", she asks confused. Tony sits down at the edge of her bed. "You had a nightmare. You were crying and screaming." Ziva reaches up and feels the tears on her face. She looks down ashamed of herself. "I am sorry Tony. I did not mean to wake you. Just.. go back to sleep." Tony lifts her chin up. "It's alright Zee. Tell me what the dream was about. Maybe I can help." Ziva shakes her head. "I am fine now Tony. It was just a dream." Tony sighs, knowing there is no use trying to argue with her. "I'm gonna go get some coffee. You want anything?", he asks her. She shakes his head now. He stands up and walks off in defeat. As soon as Ziva knows Tony's out of hearing range, does her best to curl up and sobs. She sobs because she knows she hurt Tony. She sobs because she loves him, but also loves Joshua. She sobs because she feels weak, and defeated.

* * *

><p>After Ziva is released, Tony drives them to his apartment. Ziva looks at Tony. "If you do not mind, I'd like to go back to work." Tony sighs. "You know what the Doc said Ziva. Nothing to strenuous until you get your stitches out. Ziva rolls her eyes. "I can still go back to work and do paperwork. That is anything <strong>but <strong>strenuous. It is annoying, and a pain in my ass." "You need to get sleep Ziva." "I have had enough sleep Tony. I am getting cranky just laying around all day, doing nothing." Tony looks over at Ziva and snorts. "Ya. I can tell." Ziva glares at Tony. "Take me to work." "No." "Yes." "No." "Stop treating me like a child Tony!", Ziva snapped. "Then stop acting like one!", Tony snaps back. "I would if you were not **babysitting **me all day! Just take me to work and leave me alone so I can have some peace and quiet, without you having to annoy me all the time!" Tony flinched. That one hurt. "Fine. I don't have time to argue." Tony turns around and heads in the opposite direction, towards NCIS headquarters.

* * *

><p>McGee watches timidly as Tony and Ziva sit down at their seats, neither one saying a word to each other, or even sparing a glance. "Umm... Glad to see you back Ziva.", he says quietly. Ziva shoot him a look, and Tim focuses back on his computer. Gibbs walks in. "What the hell are you doing at work Ziver?" Gibbs asks looking at Ziva, then at Tony. Gibbs could feel the tension in the air. "Cuz her stubbor ass didn't want to take orders from the doctor.", Tony said jerking a thumb at Ziva. Ziva glares at Tony, then turns to Gibbs. "I have already explained to this pighead, that paper work was not that strenuous, and that it wouldn't harm me in any way." Gibbs looks over at Ziva. "David. See me in MTAC." Ziva sighs and gets up. She follows Gibbs to MTAC. Tony snorts. "She gonna get head slapped into next year."<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs closes the door behind him and Ziva. He turns around. "Care to explain what the hell is wrong, David?" Ziva stands taller, ready to defend herself. "I explained to Tony, that I did not need a babysitter and I could take care of myself. I told him to leave me alone. That I needed peace and quiet and for him to stop annoying me." Gibbs walks over to her and headslaps her hard. "Tony, was being a good partner, and friend. He didn't want you to get hurt again. Poor kid was worried sick when he found out you got shot. And you treat him like that?" Ziva looks down. "I know. I do regret saying that.", Ziva says quietly. "Don't tell me that. Tony's the one you need to talk to." Ziva nods, and Gibbs dismisses her from MTAC.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Ziva make their way back to their seats. Ziva stops over by Tony's desk. "May I speak to you, somewhere private?" Tony looks up scowling, but nonetheless leads Ziva to the men's room. Ziva locks the door behind her. "Tony.. I am sorry-" "I don't want you talking to that Joshua guy anymore." Ziva is suprised. "What? There is nothing wrong with Joshua." Tony frowns. "Ziva.. I think he's the one that shot you." Ziva glares at Tony. "Joshua would never do that to me!" Tony rolls his eyes. "Ziva, ya just met the guy. Maybe he's not who you think he is!" Ziva glares at him. "Tony, I am done here. I do not want to hear one more word about Joshua from you.. Ever!" Ziva turns and storms out of the bathroom. Tony growls and follows after her.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ziva sits down in her seat with a huff. Tony follows suite. Gibbs is about to ask what the hell is wrong with them, when McGee jumps up from his chair. "Yes!", he shouts rather loudly. He turns and notices the other three agents looking at him and he quickly sits back down, blushing. "What do ya got McGee?", Gibbs asks impatiently. "Well... I uhh.. found out the name of the doctor, who did the facial reconstruction on Marcus..." Gibbs nods at him to continue. "His name is Doctor Boyse. He has a clinic about 10 miles south of here called 'Renewed and Rejuvenated'.", McGee says. Tony wrinkles his nose. "Tacky name." Gibbs grabs his gun and badge and waves Tim toward him. "Well c'mon Tim. I don't have all night." McGee nods and follows Gibbs. Gibbs looks at Tony and Ziva. "You two, go to Tony's apartment and figure out whatever the hell is wrong. When you do, Ziva stay there and Tony meet McGee and I back here in a couple hours." Tony nods. Ziva starts to protest, but quickly shuts her mouth when Gibbs stares her down. Ziva follows Tony out to his car.

* * *

><p>The ride to Tony's place was filled with awkward silence. "So.. umm... you hungry? I could... uh... stop and get some pizza or something?", Tony asks awkwardly. Ziva's head whips around from staring out the window and she glares at Tony. "So, we are going to just pretend that nothing happened between us? We are going to pretend you are not trying to keep me from seeing Joshua? <strong>You<strong> are going to pretend you are not jealous of me, when I have someone who might actually care about me, and I might actually care-" "I'm not jealous of **you **Ziva!" Ziva's eyebrows furrow in confusion. She does not relize they are at Tony's place now. Tony gets out and Ziva follow him. "What is wrong with you then?", she asks quietly. Tony sighs, then answers back just as quietly. "I'm jealous of Joshua okay? He gets you... and I don't. Ziva... I love you." Ziva's bewildered. She can't believe what just came out of Tony's mouth. She doesn't know what to say. She turns away from Tony, then quickly walks into the building. Tony stands outside, watching her walk away from him. It was bad enough watching Ziva kiss another man. That, was nothing compared to how he felt now.

He unlocked the door for him and Ziva and they walk inside. Ziva made her way to the guest bedroom. "There's some stuff in the kitchen if you get hungry or thirsty. I'll be in the shower if you need anything.", Tony calls after her. Ziva turns to Tony and nods. "Thank you Tony. Goodnight." She turns around and quickly goes into the guest bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. Tony sighs and walks into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Gibbs and McGee walk into the clinic, and up to the front desk. A girl with bleach blonde hair and a fake tan looks up at them. "Hi there. Do you have an appointment?", she asks, her smile just as fake as everything else. Gibbs holds up his badge. "NCIS. We'd like to ask Doctor Boyse some questions." The lady nods and picks up her phone. She quickly dials a number. Someone picks up and she explains about the two men in the waiting room. She nods again then hangs up. She stands up from her chair. "If you two gentlemen would follow me." ,She walks around to the front side of the desk and leads the men into a hallway. At the end of the hallway she points to a door. "He's right in there." Gibbs nods his thanks and the lady walks off. Gibbs opens the door and sees a bald man with a mustache, beard, and glasses. The man smiles cheekily at them. "Ahh, you must be agent Gibbs! Please! Come sit!" Gibbs and McGee both sit in the two chairs in front of the doctors desk. "So, what can I do for you two today? Nose job, tummy tuck, butt lift-" "Actually, we're here to talk to you about Marcus Baldera.", Tim says looking at the Doctor. His face falls. "Wh.. what do you want to know?", the doctor asked cautiously. "He's wanted for murder. We need to know what he looked like after you were done with the surgery on him." Gibbs says. The doctor nodded. "Well, I do keep before and after pictures." The doctor got up and went to the filing cabinet. He took out a picture and handed it to Gibbs. McGee's eyes widened. "Gibbs, isn't that-" Gibbs nodded. "Tim, call Tony and tell him what we found. Tell him not to let Ziva go anywhere."<p>

* * *

><p>Ziva was lying on the bed when her phone rang. She looked at the caller Id and saw that it was Joshua. She smiled and picked up. "Why hello Joshua." <em>'Hello Ziva. I was wondering if you would like to go get dinner tonight?' <em>Ziva frowned. "I cannot. I am on, as Tony would call it, house arrest." _'C'mon Ziva. It's just dinner. I'll have you back in time for curfew.' _Ziva laughed. "Well... Alright." Ziva told Joshua the direction to Tony's house and hung up. She went to go see if Tony was still in the shower, and to her luck, he was. Ziva found some paper and a pen and wrote Tony an note, sticking it on the fridge. She went to wait in the lobby and heard a honk. She looked outside and saw it was Joshua. She hurried out to his car and smiled when she got in. "So, where are we..." Her face fell when she saw the gun pointed at her head. "Don't say anything. Throw your phone and gun into the back seat now." Ziva quickly followed his orders. Ziva's phone began to ring. Joshua looked back at the phone, and then at Ziva, and chuckled darkly. He pulled away from the building, and headed out of town.

* * *

><p>It was beggining to rain heavily. McGee raced out to Gibbs' car. He quickly shuts the car door behind him, his clothes drenched. "Neither one answered Boss.", Tim says out of breath. Gibbs growls and races off to Tony's house.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs knock loudly on Tony's door. Tony opens it up wearing nothing but a towel. "Well I wasn't expecting any... Boss! I... Um-" Gibbs headslaps him. "Where's Ziva?", he asks loudly. Tony looks at him quizzically. "She's in the guest room." Gibbs and McGee walk past Tony to the guest room. Gibbs opens the door. "Dammit!", he yells. He turns to Tony. "She tell you where the hell she was going?" Tony shrugs his shoulders. "I was in the shower. She didn't say anything to me boss." "Go get some clothes on DiNozzo." "Umm... Boss! You need to come see this!", yells Tim from the kitchen. Gibbs walks into the kitchen and takes the note from Ziva. He growls again and curses. Tony comes into the kitchen with sweat pants on, pulling on his NCIS t-shirt. "What's wrong?", Tony asks as he sticks his head through the opening. Gibbs shoves the note at him. It reads, '<em><strong>Tony, I went to have dinner with Joshua. I know you do not want me to see him, but that is not up to you. I am sorry I have to do this behind your back.<strong>_** ,Ziva'** Tony rolls his eyes. "Ya, she's in love with him. What's dinner gotta do with anything boss?" "Because that is not really Joshua! Joshua is really Marcus Baldera! He shot Ziva!", Gibbs shouted. Tony's eyes widened. "We can't let her get hurt again. We have to find her!", Tony says worriedly. "Good thing she still has that tracking device on her phone.", Tim says. Tony goes over to Tim and shakes his shoulders. "You are brilliant McGoo! Now you stay here and track Ziva on my computer, and you can give Gibbs and I directions!"

* * *

><p>Joshua stops in front of an old run down barn, out in the middle of no where. He looks at Ziva and smirks. He gets out of the car and grabs some chains from the back seat. He goes around to Ziva side and opens the door. Ziva kicks him in the face. Joshua falls back, holding his nose. Ziva reaches in the back of the car and grabs her gun. She runs for the barn. Joshua grabs her leg and Ziva falls. He gets on top of her back. He grabs her arms and chains them together. He does the same with her feet. He picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder, and makes his way to the barn.<p>

* * *

><p>Tony calls McGee. McGee picks up. "Got anything Tim?", he asks. '<em>Looks like they stopped in the middle of nowhere. Wait! You guys are close. Take a right on the next turn.' <em>Tony repeats what Tim says, and Gibbs takes a right. "Okay, now what?"_ 'Go five miles ahead, then take another right.' _Tony tells Gibbs what to do. They take the a right turn. Tony sees a worn down farm house in the distance. "Gibbs, could that be where they're at?", he asks hopefully. Gibbs looks at the farm house and sees a black charger. He nods. "McGee, where they at?", asks Tony. '_You're right on top of them.' _"Thanks Tim.", Tony says before hanging up. "It's them boss." Gibbs quickly pulls up into the long driveway.

* * *

><p>Ziva looks around the barn. She notices a lone chair. Right above the chair, is a rope dangling from the ceiling. Ziva's eyes widen, relizing what's about to happen to her. She starts to thrash. Joshua sets her on the chair and smirks. "No one can help you now sweetheart." He lowers the rope and ties it around Ziva's neck. Ziva spits on him. Joshua pulls out a knife. "How about we cut that pretty little tounge of yours out." Joshua leans in closer to Ziva. "I have a little secret to tell you. My name isn't really Joshua. It's Marcus. Marcus Baldera. And ya know, you just remind me so much of my mother. I hated her. And I did the same thing to her, as I'm gonna do to you." Joshua grabs Ziva's mouth and forces it open. He's about to stick the blade in her mouth. "NCIS! Drop the weapon!", shouts Gibbs. Marcus turns around and smiles. "Ahh agent Gibbs. Nice to see you again." "Drop the weapon Marcus." Marcus drops the knife smiling. "Did you ever figure out why I went after Ziva?" Gibbs furrowed his brows. Marcus chuckled. " Revenge. Do you remember Pedro Hernandez?" Pain flashed across Gibbs' face. "So, you do remember him. Pedro... Was my father agent Gibbs. And you killed him. Which is why, I will now kill Ziva." Marcus picked up his knife. "Kill me instead. Agent David has nothing to do with this.", Gibbs said. Ziva looked at Gibbs, her eyes wide. Marcus pressed the blade to Ziva's throat. "I want you to live with the pain, like I did. Even if that means, I must die as-" BANG BANG BANG! Marcus dropped to the floor, blood pouring from his head. He was dead. Gibbs looked over at Tony's still smoking gun. Tony looked over at Gibbs. "I told ya he was no good." Gibbs chuckles. Tony rushes over to Ziva and unties her legs and hands. Ziva wraps her arms around Tony's neck and whispers in his ear. "I am so sorry Tony. I should have listened to you. And... I love you too." Tony pulls back and stares at Ziva with wide eyes. "I thought-" Tony is silenced by Ziva crushing her lips to his. Tony is shocked for a moment, but quickly recovers and moves his hands to the back of Ziva's neck, pulling her closer.<p>

Gibbs clears his throats. The two agents look up at their boss, their cheeks flushed from the kiss and embarassment. Gibbs chuckles again and shakes his head. "I should of know you'd break all of my rules.", he says to the two, before walking back out to the car. Tony turns back to Ziva. "Let's go home.", she whispers to him. Tony nods, and they quickly kiss again, before standing up and following Gibbs out to the car.

* * *

><p>A few days later: Tony and Ziva walk into the bullpen, bickering as usual. "Tony, there is no point in arguing with m-" Tony shuts Ziva up with a kiss. She kisses him back tenderly. Gibbs walks in and rolls his eyes, seeing his two agents. He walks over to them and headslaps them both. They turn around blushing. "Sorry boss.", they say simultaneously. They walk to their desks and sit down. Tony sneaks a wink at Ziva, and she smiles. The hear a ding and they look over at the elevateror to see Abby rushing out of it. "And.. here we go...", Ziva says under her breath. Abby makes her way over to Ziva's desk. "Ziva, Ziva, Ziva! You're okay!", she says giving Ziva a big hug. Ziva smiles and hugs Abby back. "Yes, Abby. I am fine. But your hug is suffocating me..." Abby pulls back quickly. "Sorry.", she says sheepishly. Ziva smiles. Abby grabs Ziva's hand. "Follow me.", Abby says smiling. Ziva gets up and looks at Tony in confusion. "Welcome back party.", he mouths to her. Ziva rolls her eyes and follows Abby down to the lab.<p>

**(I hope you guys liked my story! Sorry it wasn't longer. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and the follows, and the favorites! :D And, as Agent Gibbs would say: "Semper Fi!" Mwah!)**


End file.
